Desde fuera y desde dentro
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Desde fuera de aquella relación, Mashirao se sintió privilegiado por lo que le pidieron hacer. Desde dentro, Shoto estaba encantado con los acontecimientos que habían conducido a ello (más porque fastidiaba a su padre).


_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Todo lo que reconozcan es de otras personas (Horikoshi–sensei y uno que otro más). El resto del desvarío es mío, así que me reservo su uso como me dé la gana._

_**Advertencia:**__ cierto nivel de desvarío, que espero les resulte más divertido que molesto._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a_ **Zanzamaru,**_ a quien deben considerar coautora de esto por sus aportes vía_ Twitter_ al _Drabblectober 2019_, en respuesta a mis propios tuits. Zanza–bachan, seguro reconoces tus ideas, espero que te guste cómo uní todo._

* * *

**Desde fuera y desde dentro.**

Mashirao estaba casi tan nervioso y eufórico que cuando obtuvo la licencia de héroe.

No era para menos, al firmar como testigo de aquel acontecimiento. Para ser sincero, no sabía qué había hecho para que se le concediera tal honor, pero no iba a quejarse.

—Muchas gracias, Ojiro.

—Sí, Ojiro. Con tan poco tiempo de anticipación, esperamos no haber arruinado tu día libre.

—No se preocupen. En realidad, me alegra mucho que me tomaran en cuenta.

Fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió algo tan fantástico como atrevido de su parte, considerando de _quiénes_ estaba hablando.

¿Querrían ellos firmar en su propia licencia de matrimonio?

Esperaba que sí, para sorprender a Tooru.

Sin embargo, siendo sincero, Mashirao sabía que ella se sorprendería más cuando le contara toda la historia tras el apresurado evento, una de la cual se enteró poco antes de firmar y que increíblemente, lo hizo sonreír.

* * *

_Dos años antes._

Como muchas de las cosas que transformaban su vida, Shoto culpaba enteramente de esta a Enji.

De niño, recordaba haber preguntado a Fuyumi por qué su padre había rechazado el saludo de ciertos hombres, escena que fue captada brevemente por un aficionado mientras el héroe número dos hacía una patrulla.

—Porque es homofóbico, Shouto —había respondido Natsuo, al ver el apuro de su hermana.

No era para menos: el mentado video se había vuelto viral con un título nada bonito, el cual no debía explicarse _literalmente_ a un niño de la edad de Shoto, queriendo dejar en evidencia lo poco que a Endeavor le preocupaban sus admiradores y lo _diferentes_ que podían ser de una mayoría específica.

Como fuera, en aquel entonces, no tenía idea de la importancia del acontecimiento no solo para acabar de definir a su padre mentalmente, sino para lo que terminó convirtiéndose en su realidad.

Hacía unos días, fue cuando aprendió _realmente_ lo que significaba que Endeavor fuera homofóbico (además de un «basurero en llamas»).

Shoto estaba en la agencia de su viejo, para las últimas pasantías con las que debía cumplir antes de graduarse de U.A. Haciendo cálculos, supo que el ascensor que recién llamara, tardaría veinte segundos en llegar, lo que no era mucho, ¿verdad?

Bueno, sí y no. Izuku, quien aceptara de nuevo hacer las pasantías con él (era un verdadero encanto, si le preguntaban), estaba a su lado, con la expresión distraída y levemente soñadora que ponía al meditar algo que lo tenía fascinado.

Shoto casi se sintió mal por Izuku, a sabiendas de que lo siguiente podía mortificarlo, pero honestamente, ¿cuándo tendría otra oportunidad mejor que esta para darle a su padre un infarto?

Fue entonces que terminó de cronometrar los eventos y pasó a la acción.

Solo por eso, casi se perdió el que Enji suspirara para sí mismo unos segundos después, mientras trataba de entender por qué _toda_ su agencia se había quedado mirándolo, casi esperando que estallara algo. Sabía que lo estaba viendo, pensado que solo estaba hablando con «el mini All Might» mientras esperaban el elevador y...

_Oh. Eso. _

Shoto supo el momento exacto en el cual su padre comprendió lo que tenía delante, porque la temperatura ambiente se elevó considerablemente

—¡Shoto! ¿Qué significa esto?

En serio, el hombre podía ser tan…

Muy a su pesar, Shoto se apartó de un sonrojado Izuku (quien milagrosamente, no protestó en absoluto por lo que acababa de ocurrir) y se giró hacia su padre.

—Esperamos el elevador.

Como por encanto, el aparato abrió sus puertas entonces y Shoto condujo al otro a su interior.

—¡Detente ahí, Shoto! ¡No pienso permitir que mi hijo sea uno de uno de esos abominables…!

Para su suerte, el joven de cabello bicolor se perdió el resto de la frase cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron, aunque por la expresión de su viejo, se daba una idea.

—¡Shoto! —exclamó Izuku por lo bajo, cuando finalmente recuperó el habla—. ¡Eso fue…!

Por toda respuesta, el aludido se encogió de hombros y señaló, muy quitado de la pena.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que el basurero en llamas se escandalice por unos novios besándose.

Izuku se sonrojó más, pero no replicó. Shoto pensó, atinadamente, que el otro muy en el fondo se alegró de causarle semejante disgusto a un sujeto como Enji.

¡Dios, sabía que amaba al chico correcto!

* * *

Aunque no podía verla, Mashirao sabía que Tooru estaba sonriendo con incredulidad en cuanto terminó de contar la primera parte de la historia.

No habían podido conversar en cuanto él llegó al departamento que ambos compartían, por desgracia. Ella había tenido un día bastante ocupado, incluyendo una patrulla nocturna colaborando en una misión con Tokoyami, así que no fue sino hasta el día siguiente, desayunando juntos, que la invitó a almorzar a su cafetería favorita, y allí le explicó todo.

—¡Oh, por Dios, es increíble! —por el tono de su voz, Mashirao supo enseguida que Tooru estaba encantada—. Lástima que tuviera que trabajar, ¡habría ido con mucho gusto!

—Sí, ellos también lo lamentan. Dijeron que habrían querido que estuvieras allí, ya sabes, porque estamos juntos y eso.

—¡Rao–kun!

—Ya, ya. Como sea, según Todoroki, fue entonces cuando pensó por primera vez eso de querer estar juntos para toda la vida.

—¿Quién lo diría, eh? ¡Alguien como él tan romántico…!

—Ayuda el hecho de que Midoriya sea como es, ¿cómo lo llamaron las chicas una vez?

—¡El Rollo de Canela Máximo, sí!

No podía verla, pero Mashirao sabía que Tooru asentía con la cabeza de forma entusiasta.

—Bueno, después de eso nos graduamos, si recuerdas —continuó, después que ambos dieran unos sorbos a sus bebidas—, y a Todoroki le pareció de lo más normal invitar a Midoriya a compartir departamento. Lo entiendo, tenía el suficiente dinero y quería disfrutar parte de eso con su novio, ¿qué problema podría haber?

—¿Endeavor? —Tooru no sonaba muy contenta aventurando eso.

—Endeavor —confirmó Mashirao, haciendo una mueca—. Por lo general, no me intereso demasiado en la vida privada de los demás, pero sabes que siempre me pareció algo… _tirante_ la relación de Todoroki con su padre, como mínimo. Y que Midoriya mire al hombre con cierto recelo, cuando sabemos que es un _fanboy_ total de los héroes…

—Sí, entiendo a qué te refieres. ¿Y luego? ¿Todo eso se relaciona con lo de hace un mes?

—Bueno, Midoriya me contó que no tenía idea de lo que se le venía encima. Luego se enteró que Todoroki había estado planeando una propuesta en condiciones, pero cuando se dio aquel desastre… Cualquiera habría reaccionado igual, Tooru.

—¡Pues claro! Digo, tú y yo por eso nos mudamos juntos.

Mashirao asintió, contundente.

El desastre en cuestión había sido un terremoto de magnitud considerable, como hacía décadas que no se daba en aquella parte de Japón. Todos los héroes disponibles fueron solicitados en la zona de desastre, tanto para rescate como para limpieza, así que al inicio, Mashirao y varios de sus antiguos compañeros de la clase A tardaron en enterarse que unos cuantos de los suyos quedaron atrapados bajo escombros, al estar evitando un atraco bancario.

Uno de los sepultados había sido Todoroki, al que rescataron justo antes de que desfalleciera por la escasez de oxígeno, aunque estaba lo suficientemente lúcido para hacerle a Midoriya la propuesta de matrimonio más contundente y rápida que hubiera visto.

—Todoroki–kun se veía tan angustiado, ¡y era el rescatado! —recordó Tooru.

—Lo sé.

Mashirao creyó conveniente no revelarle a Tooru que, según Midoriya, Todoroki no había llorado tanto desde aquel fatídico día de su infancia en el cual su rostro quedara marcado. No sabía todos los detalles, pero incluso así le parecía algo demasiado personal como para contarlo en el sitio donde estaban. Tal vez lo haría luego.

—Al menos eso explica que Deku, nuestro Rollo de Canela Máximo que siempre llora mucho, se quedara en shock al ver las lágrimas Todoroki —razonó Tooru, al cabo de un momento—, ¡y todo eso mientras abrazaba a su recién conseguido prometido!

Mashirao se echó a reír, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Ajá, y según palabras de Todoroki, «que fuese en cadena nacional y frente al basurero en llamas de mi padre, fue un plus».

—¡Basurero en llamas! ¡Oh, por Dios, Todoroki puede ser realmente creativo!

Dejando que Tooru se divirtiera, Mashirao agradeció mentalmente, de nuevo, la confianza de Midoriya y Todoroki para haberlo invitado al registro de su matrimonio, con lo cual evitaron que éste se volviera un festín para la prensa.

Ya le diría luego a su novia que tendrían unos padrinos de primer nivel en su propia boda.

—&—

_¡Bienvenidos sean a este One que no podía dejar pasar!_

_Creo que se nota que Shoto Todoroki es uno de mis personajes favoritos, así que no podía dejar pasar su cumpleaños. Para eso, aprovechando algo del material que _Zanzamaru_ y yo sacamos en _Twitter_ para el _Drabblectober_, se fue armando esta historia, que espero les gustara. Es algo más corto y caótico de lo que suelo escribir, pero realmente me gusta la idea general y espero que les sacara al menos una sonrisa._

_Dato curioso: el inicio del fic, desde el punto de vista de Mashirao Ojiro, se basó en el último tuit que saqué para el_ Drabblectober_ (un Bonus, en realidad). Todo para salirme con la mía de escribir en este momento a Tooru Hagakure y a él juntos._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión, ¡esperen más de mí en este fandom!_


End file.
